User blog:SouthParkClydeFan/Azusa and Yuuya - Extra scene
Azusa and Yuuya - Extra Scene One day on the chat, me and 愛 日音 were bored so I asked former chat mod KitterBug if we could roleplay on the chatroom and she gave us the okay. I played Queen, and 愛 日音 played Yuuya Kizami, and we played a scene in the extra chapter wrong ending from 2U where Azusa meets Kizami and it ends abruptly. Yeah, it is obvious what happened next - he killed her - but I always wondered exactly what happened next. So, in inspiration from this I decided to create a story version of what happened from memory. Enjoy~ Story After learning all of her former friends all hate her, Azusa is walking down a corridor alone muttering to herself that she isn't a bad person, only for Yuuya to see her and introduce himself. The two start a conversation and eventually the topic of who they came here with starts up, Azusa lies and says she came her with a girl named Ran only to avoid telling him what she did to her friends, she narrates that strong, kind, helpful people rarely come around so she didn't want to lose him. Yuuya, having observed human behavior his entire life sees through her lie but doesn't tell her quite yet because she "is intriguing." She asks him if he has seen Ran, and he decides to play with her - he tells her he has, but she ran off somewhere, which Azusa is everything but happy to hear and narrates "Shit, shit, SHIT! If we run into here she will ruin my chances with staying with Kizami-kun, just like she always does" but hides this by saying she is very worried about her friend. Azusa then accidentally slips up and mentions Knight-kun to Yuuya, and begins to silently panic that maybe he remembers her promising she only met her friend Ran here. To try to distract him, Azusa starts to ask Yuuya if he has any girls after him, and mentions he is very cute which he doesn't even react to. Azusa is now confused that he doesn't seem to remember her promise, but decides to just go along with it anyway. Eventually Azusa and Yuuya find a narrow corner and Azusa asks him why he brought them here, to which he replies Kight-hun out his knife while she is helplessly narrowed in a corner. Now entangled in her web of lies, Kizami remarks that even she cannot talk her way out of this one, and she fumbles up her words while stepping back. Kizami remarks "and I thought you would be entertaining...." then grabs her by the neck and states he hates liars, ordering her to tell the truth. Azusa, now helpless, explains everything to him in hopes he will let her go. Though still in the corner, he sets her down. But he crushes Azusa's hopes that she is off the hook by stating that "but you still lied to me" then pulling out his knife. Azusa pulls out her cross necklace and reveals it is a secret knife, and threatens to kill Kizami with it. Kizami simply lets out an enormous belly laugh that confuses and scares Azusa so much she doesn't even try to fight back, to which Yuuya calls her a pathetic coward. Kizami says she is worse than any of his classmates, and tells her even if she gets out of here she will go nowhere in life. Azusa then begins starts to cry and pathetically beg for her life to which Yuuya, so disgusted, doesn't even laugh at. Azusa kills her by stabbing her abdomen several times, and doesn't even show any glee in her suffering. The story closes off with Yuuya walking off, looking to tell Ran about what she did to her yome while Azusa slowly suffers until eventual death. Category:Blog posts